Tears
by HikaruMichaels
Summary: Bboy voulait qu'une chose: que sa souffrance s'arrête. Aypierre voulait qu'une chose: rendre le sourire à la personne la plus cher à ses yeux. Comment ils allaient faire pour surmonter les problèmes. Sans parler de la jalousie qui s'installe petit à petit parmi eux.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Play.

Bboy fracassa son poing sur son pauvre réveil matin. Il n'avait pas réussi a fermer l'oeil de la nuit, encore une fois. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que le sommeil le fuyait et ça mettait d'avantages ses nerfs à fleurs de peaux. Il savait que ses insomnies le rendait de plus en plus violent, acerbe et tranchant, mais il ne pouvait rien. Il avait déjà tout essayer pour dormir ! Même l'hypnose ! Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'aider à récupérer les heures de sommeils dont son corps avait cruellement besoin en ce moment.

D'un soupir las, il se leva et s'habilla sommairement d'un pantalon jogging et de son éternel pull gris. Il attrapa son portable ainsi que ses écouteurs et mis de la musique, pour ne pas à avoir faire face aux mine inquiète des habitants du domaine Patrick. Il descendit dans la salle à manger où, malgré le son plutôt élevé de la musique de ses oreilles, il arrivait à percevoir les rires des autres. Il roula des yeux et se glissa silencieusement vers la table, n'attrapant qu'une orange et une pomme avant de resortir de la pièce rapidement, fredonnant doucement les paroles du cover que son ami DarkFuneral lui avait envoyer quelque jours plutôt sur Five Nights At Freddy's. Il aimait particulièrement l'écouter ces derniers temps. « Nightmare »…

Il sursauta soudainement et lâcha les deux pauvres fruits qu'il avait lorsqu'une main le retint par l'épaule. Super ! Il soupira doucement et tourna la tête pour affronter le regard sérieux, mais inquiet du leader des Paticks.

\- Bboy … ? T'es sur que ça va ?  
\- Ouais.

Il coupait net la conversation. Il n'avait pas envi de lui parler. Après tout… C'était une partie de sa faute s'il n'allait pas bien, mais ça, jamais il le lui dira. Avant que Pierre est eu la chance de dire quelque chose, le jeune homme au cheveux corbeau s'était enfui, sortant du domaine. Le leader soupira et se tourna vers les autres.

\- Tu devrais le laisser Pierre… fit Aze d'une voix blanche d'émotion.  
\- Azenet, on va pas recommencer cette discussion.

Le jeune codeur grogna et croisa les bras, mécontent. Toute cette affaire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Bboy allait blesser Aypierre, il voyait la chose arriver d'ici. Alors il devait faire quelque chose. Il se leva silencieusement et alla a la recherche du génie.

En parlant du dit génie, ce dernier s'était égarer en ville. Il avait pas manger du coup, mais il n'avait pas faim. Après le sommeil c'était l'appétit qui l'avait quitter. Il avait de moins en moins le goût à la vie, à cause d'une et unique personne. Aypierre. Une foutu soirée arrosée. Un baiser. Et ça avait amorcé sa descente en enfer.

\- BBOY !

Il gémit de dépitement et se tourna vers le « chéri » du leader. Azenet le regarda froidement et ça se voyait que le codeur n'était pas là pour le plaisir. Le codeur attrapa le poignet du génie et le tira au domaine. 

\- Tu inquiètes tout le monde.  
\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Arrête de jouer avec lui…  
\- C'est plutôt l'inverse… C'est lui qui joue avec moi...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Trap

Aypierre réfléchissait, seul, dans son bureau. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il voyait Bboy s'éloignait autant d'eux, de lui. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il soupira longuement, laissant tomber sa tête sur son bureau. Et en plus son amant était partie à la recherche du fuyard. Tu parles d'une journée ! Avec un soupire à s'en fendre l'âme, il se leva et alla à la cuisine pour se couler une basse tasse de café. Il croisa DarkFuneral au détour d'un couloir, en compagnie de Xari… Ils étaient collé l'un à l'autre et semblaient… Pierre détourna le regard pour laisser de l'intimité au couple, se notant qu'il devrait les prévenir la prochaine fois de trouver un endroit plus discret !

Tasse de café en main, il allait remonter à son bureau quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en fracas, dévoilant Azenet et Bboy, tout deux amochés, mais une légère rougeur au joues. Fronçant doucement les sourcils, le leader leurs ordonna d'attendre au salon le temps qu'il aille chercher Bill. Les deux fautifs sentaient l'interrogatoire arriver d'une force… Ils n'aillaient pas y échapper. Ils devaient vite trouver une excuse. IL ne devait pas savoir ce qui s'était passer. Bill arriva avec une grande trousse de soin et s'occupa d'Azenet, sous le regard insistant de Bboy et de Pierre. Le codeur avait quelques bleus et la lèvre légèrement couper, rien de bien méchant, comparer à Bboy qui tentait de rendre discret sa respiration sifflante.

Le médecin se tourna vers le génie et lui ordonna de retirer son pull. Pull qui eu du mal à quitter le dos de son propriétaire. Le leader pâlit en voyant les énormes ecchymoses qui parsemer le torse, le dos de Bboy… Son poignet droit était gonfler et violet…

\- Putain mais vous avez foutu quoi?!

\- On est tomber sur un chantier. Répondit simplement Bboy.

Pierre fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Aze, sachant que son amant ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Le codeur détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporter le poids des yeux de son amour de toujours.

\- Azenet.  
\- I-il dit vrai Pierre… On est tomber sur un chantier…

Le leader serra les dents et sortit en claquant la porte. Ils le prenait réellement pour un con ?! Il allait savoir ce qui s'était passer, de gré ou de force. Il se fit bousculer par Nems qui courrait dans les escaliers et évita la chute dramatique que grâce à ses réflexes.

\- PUTAIN NEMS FAIT GAFFE !

\- Désolé dude ! J'ai une urgence !

Le maître troll repartit au pas de course, passant au salon pour attraper le poignet non blesser de Bboy et le tirer hors du manoir, alors que Bill était encore entrain de le soigner. Le génie n'eu d'autre choix que de suivre son ami, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille maison, abandonné depuis plusieurs années vu son air lugubre.

\- Nems ?  
\- Chut ! Entre la dedans dude !

Roulant des yeux et surtout pour se réchauffer un peu, le génie obéit. L'ambiance était lourde, peu conviviable. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il voulait rentrer. Maintenant. Il se tourna vers la porte, mais Nems le bloqua. Bboy fronça les sourcils et tenta de contourner l'homme au masque, en vain. Ce dernier le bloquait trop bien et rapidement, le génie se retrouva face contre le mur, les bras bloquer dans le dos. Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir. 

\- T'en a mis du temps ! Personne t'as suivi ?  
\- Non, t'inquiète pas. J'ai fait en sorte qu'Aypierre reste dans son bureau.

Bboy fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Azenet était là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient de lui ? Il se débattait de plus belle lorsqu'Azenet lia ses poignets dans le dos, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. 

\- Puisque tu as voulu jouer au plus con avec moi… Tu va le regretter. Fit Azenet.

\- Hey, je te rappelle que t'as pas le droit de le blesser, c'est mon mien !

Quoi ? Bboy ne comprenait plus rien ! De quoi ils parlaient?! Nems tira le génie vers l'étage pour ensuite le balancer sur un vieux matelas, faisant voler la poussière qui lui arracha une légère toux.

\- Tu ne partira pas d'ici Bboy… Tu m'appartiens maintenant...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Nightmare

Il avait mal, affreusement mal. Partout. Il ne savait pas dire quel partie de son corps le faisait le plus souffrir. Ils avaient abuser de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience. Au réveil, il avait espérer pouvoir partir, mais il eu la désagréable surprise de sentir un collier autour de son cou. Vous savez, le genre de collier qu'on met à un chien lors des promenades. Le collier était relié par une chaîne à un anneau sceller sur le sol, à un mètre du matelas sur lequel il se trouvait. Il tenta de le retirer, sans grande réussite. Il se figea en entendant des bruits de pas et se dépêcha de se rallonger pour simuler le sommeil. Peut-être que ses agresseurs le laisseront dormir ? Il faut croire que non, car on lui versa un sceau d'eau au visage, le faisant se redresser en sursaut. 

\- Ah tu vois ! Je t'avais dis que ça marcherais !

\- Mouais…

Le prisonnier tenta de reculer, mais la chaîne l'en empêchait. Nems s'approcha du génie, un sourire doux, mais emplit de malice, aux lèvres. Il posa un sac au sol et en sortit un sandwich qu'il tendait au corbeau.

\- Tu dois avoir faim après tout ce qu'on a fait cette nuit mon ange ~

\- Relâchez moi putain… Les autres vont se demander où je suis passé !?

\- Je pense pas non. Vois tu, tout le monde croit que tu t'es barré.  
\- Quoi … ? Pourtant ils m'ont vu partir avec Nems !

\- Je leur ai dit que tu t'es enfui après m'avoir frapper ! Et avec le coup que tu m'as mis hier soir en te débattant, ils m'ont cru ~ Tu es rien qu'à moi maintenant ~ ria le troll.

Bboy avait perdu toute ses couleurs. Alors il n'avait vraiment aucun moyen de s'échapper ? Il lança un regard angoisser vers Azenet, essayant de trouver une aide. Cependant le codeur s'approche de Nems et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du troll. Ce dernier ne fit qu'hocher la tête et le codeur sortit de la pièce.

\- Bon ! Si t'en veux pas du sandwich, je le mange !

Et il ne se privait pas le bougre ! Il le mangea entièrement devant les yeux paniquer de Bboy. Le cerveau du génie tournait à plein régime. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, le plus vite possible. Il ne sentit pas l'autre approcher, il n'entendit pas la chaîne bouger. Il sursauta lorsqu'il se fit allonger de force sur le ventre. Il se débattait, mais rapidement, Nems lui menotta les poignets qu'il accrocha à la chaîne. Il avait rêver de voir le jeune homme enfin soumis sous lui ! Il en avait tellement rêver de ce moment. Il n'allait pas se privé ! Doucement, il fit glisser ses doigts le longs des côtes couverts par le pull de Bboy.

\- Gênant ton pull… On va devoir te l'arracher vu que tes poignets sont lié !

\- Nan s'il te plait ! L'abîme pas !

Trop tard, Nems sortit une paire de ciseau et attaqua le pull gris de Bboy, ignorant les cries et les supplications de son soumis. Rapidement, il finit torse nu. Le génie regarda les morceaux du vêtement, les larmes aux yeux. C'était le dernier souvenirs qu'il avait de sa famille… Le tout dernier… Et Nems venait de le détruire. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles. Puis le noir. Nems venait de mettre un bandeau sur les yeux. Il sentit son pantalon et son boxer lui être arracher et une sensation de froid le prit. Il grimaça en sentant les mains le parcourir de part en part, passant partout sur son corps dénudé.

Le cauchemars allait commencer et personne ne pourrait le sauver...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Where you're gone ?

Aypierre soupira de tristesse. Le départ inexpliquer de Bboy avait créer un vide au domaine. Zerator et Souls essayaient en vain de détendre d'atmosphère.

\- Aypierre ?

\- Mh ?  
\- Enfin ! Ca fait 5 minutes que je te parles ! Soupira son petit-ami. A quoi tu penses ?

\- A Bboy… Ca lui ressemble pas de partir comme ça.  
\- … Tu sais, à mon avis, il en a juste eu marre de nous et il s'est casser !

\- Alors que Fufu et Jiji allaient venir le lendemain ?

Azenet soupira d'énervement. Il n'aimait pas que son homme pense à un autre que lui, enfin, surtout à Bboy. Il allait devoir dire à Nems qu'il peut faire un peu plus ! Pour le moment, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son homme et s'installa sur ses jambes, déposant des baisers papillons sur ses lèvres. Aypierre sourit doucement, attendrit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Jaloux ?  
\- Non…

\- Vraiment ~ ?

Le codeur sursauta lorsque les doigts du leader parcourais le longs de ses côtes sensibles. Rapidement il fut chatouiller par son amoureux. Pierre regarda son amant, silencieux. Il sentait que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose, après tout, Azenet ne savait pas lui mentir. Et puis, les sortis répétitifs et de plus en plus longues de Nems était aussi étrange, tout comme leurs rapprochements. Qu'est-ce que ses amis lui cachaient ?

\- Pierre ! Aze ! Vous venez faire un action/vérité ?! Cria Souls depuis le bas des escaliers.  
\- On arrive !

Azenet fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas ce jeu, car souvent ils en profitaient pour le charier. Enfin, ça s'était à l'époque où Bboy était encore là. Le couple descendit dans le grand salon du domaine Patrick, où les attendaient tout les autres résidents, dont certains étaient présent contre leurs volontés (pour ne pas dire Bill et Fukano).

\- Allez ! Je place les règles de Bboy ! Si la personne refuse son défi il boit 3 shots de Tequila !

\- Wow t'es dur dès de le début dude ! Fit Harry.

\- C'est pas fun sinon monsieur LaFranc !

\- Très juste !

Un fou rire générale s'éleva lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le troll. Ce dernier avait un sourire satisfait au lèvres, les yeux brillant de satisfaction également. Un coup d'oeil avec le codeur et ce dernier comprit rapidement que Nems avait commencer à jouer avec son nouveau jouet. Temps mieux !

\- Hey Tardos en chef de retours ! Alors cette fille ?

\- Très mignone ! Et elle m'a proposer de la revoir trèèèèèès rapidement ! T'as vu !? Toi qui me croyait pas capable de pécho une meuf ! Ria-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Pierre.

\- Tu veux jouer avec nous ? On fait un action/vérité !

\- Oh yay ! Poussez vous, faîtes place pour sa majesté !

Encore un fou rire. Le jeu débuta et se fut Souls qui lança les hostilités en désignant ce pauvre As2 qui choisit vérité. Et une première série de shots plus tard, les trois quarts des participants étaient trop torché pour réfléchir correctement. Ce fut à ce moment là que Pierre se décida de tirer les vers du nez de son petit ami.

\- Aze ~

\- Vi Pierroux ?

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passer entre Bboy et toi lorsque vous êtes rentrer, le jour où il est parti ?

Azenet se figea de surprise. Merde ! Il n'avait pas prévu que son amant repense à ça ! Il se mordit les lèvres alors que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce qui s'était passer ce jour là. C'était trop dur. Il sentit le regard insistant de son homme sur lui, le faisant rentrer la tête entre les épaules. Oh comme il voulait se retrouver dans un trou de souris.

\- Aze…  
\- J'ai… J'ai été frapper par … Des gens… Et… Et Bboy s'est interposer… Je lui ai demander de rien te dire pour pas… Pour pas que tu t'inquiètes… sanglota le codeur. 

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais le leader devait se contenter que ça ! Aypierre soupira et prit son petit-ami dans les bras, lui caressant doucement les joues pour chasser les larmes qui y coulaient. Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait qu'Azenet n'était pas tout à fait honnête, mais vu son état et son taux d'alcool dans le sang, il n'allait pas pousser d'avantage l'interrogatoire. Il soupira et porta le codeur dans ses bras, signalant aux autres qu'il allait coucher Aze et qu'il revenait. En chemin, son regard se posa sur la lune, ronde, blanche… Une pensée lui arracha un autre soupire.

« Où es-tu parti Bboy… ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Voice

Bboy se releva avec difficulté. Nems n'avait pas était tendre contre lui… Il sentait son corps douloureux se mouvoir avec mal. Il tendait une main vers son boxer et essaya de le mettre. Chaque mouvements lui arrachaient un gémissements de douleurs, un son qu'il n'a jamais sorti lorsque le troll était là. Ses lèvres en avaient pâti d'ailleurs. Elles étaient ouvertes à force de subir la pression des dents de Bboy pour ne pas laisser un son les franchir. Cependant, la mine déçu de Nems en valait le coup !

Une fois son boxer enfiler, le génie profita du moment de répit pour observer sa « cellule ». C'était une petite pièce, contenant une armoire et une commode. Il y avait aussi une guillotine qui laisser filtrer un peu de lumière. Dans un coin de la pièce, non loin de lui, il y avait des toilettes ainsi qu'un lavabo. Au moins, ce tardos n'allait pas l'humilier ainsi, il lui laisser un minimum sanitaire. Le matelas sur lequel il était installer semblait se trouver dans le même angle que les sanitaire de la pièce. La chaîne devait faire 1 mètre à tout casser, assez longues pour qu'il puisse aller se soulager, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse atteindre la porte au bois foncé. Le bois craquait sous son poids, alors qu'il tentait de se mettre debout. Inspire, expire. Voilà ce qu'il se répétait à chaque mouvements. Il finit par atteindre son objectif : le lavabo. Il tourna le robinet et grimaça en sentant l'eau froide. Pas d'eau chaude… Génial ! Il soupira de désespoir et se lava du mieux qu'il pouvait. Très rapidement, ses membres se mirent à trembler. C'était pas une super idée, il le savait, mais si son état était trop grave, peut-être que Nems lui ferais rien. C'était qu'une supposition, un espoir, une chance qu'il devait prendre.

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Son estomac. Il n'avait rien manger depuis qu'il était là. Soit, deux jours. Nems avait bien essayer de le nourrir, mais le noiraud n'avait pas confiance en l'homme au costard. Alors il souffrait en silence de faim. Il eu une petite pensée pour Pierre, se demandant s'il croyait le mensonge d'Azenet et Nems. Sûrement, après tout, ils étaient des amis de longues date… Son regard se voila de tristesse. Si seulement il avait été plus rapide ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arriver qui sait ? Ou alors… Ca aurait été pire ?

\- Aaaah ! Tu t'es lever ! C'est bien !

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Nems. Il était accompagner du codeur. Bboy serra les poings et recula un peu, mais bien vite, la chaîne le stoppa. Azenet s'approcha de l'autre extrémité et la saisi, tirant avec violence dessus. Ce simple geste fit propulser le génie au sol. Ce dernier grimaça et se releva doucement, du moins, il allait le faire lorsqu'Azenet lui mit un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

\- Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Pourquoi il a fallu que ta route croise celle de Pierre ?! Tu fais tout pour tout ruiner ! Hurla le codeur de colère.

Le pauvre génie ne comprit pas l'excès de rage venant du plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Un crac sonore retentit dans la pièce, suivit par le hurlement de douleur de Bboy. Le codeur venait de lui briser le poignet. Nems attrapa le plus jeune par la taille et le fit reculer, lui hurlant de sortir se calmer un coup. C'était pas prévu qu'il se défoule autant sur SON prisonnier. L'homme au costard s'approcha doucement du blesser et lui prit délicatement le poignet blesser. Il grimaça en voyant à quel point le poignet du génie était gonfler et violet. Bboy retira précipitamment sa main de la poigne de l'autre, reculant de peur. Nems se mordit les lèvres et sortit de la pièce, sûrement en quête de quoi bander le poignet de Bboy. Cependant, il oubliait la présence du codeur dans le bâtiment. Ce dernier retourna au près du génie, les yeux brillant toujours de rage.

Avec une force que Bboy ne lui connaissait pas, Azenet envoya le corbeau sur le matelas et s'assit sur ses hanches. Sa main sortit un couteau de poche de son gilet. Bboy prit peur. Aze… Il allait le tuer ? Vraiment ? Il se mit à se débattre en hurlant, espérant que Nems l'entende. Malheureusement, Azenet posa une main sur la bouche du paniquer. Un sourire fou et psychopathe étirait les lèvres du châtain. Il glissa doucement la pointe du couteau le long du bras de l'autre, partant du poignet blesser pour remonter le long du coude, laissant un sillage rouge derrière. Oh comme il aimait voir le regard apeurer du génie, sentir les larmes contre sa main… Il allait lui payer. Oh oui…

\- Non seulement tu m'humilie en me sauvant… Et après… Tu monopolise toutes les pensées de MON amant… Sais-tu quel nom il a gémit alors qu'on couchait ensemble ? Cracha le codeur d'une voix sombre.

Oh mon dieu… Le génie avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'il avait. Pierre… Avait vraiment fait ça ? Ils avaient … Coucher ensemble, mais c'était lui que le redstoner avait appeler en venant ? Il essaya de dégager la main d'Azenet pour parler, mais le codeur l'en empêcha, hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Un doux rire retentit ensuite. Puis un rire plus psychotique. Azenet perdait vraiment la tête. A cause de lui. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître dans un trou de souris ou s'il n'avait jamais connu Aypierre et les autres…

\- Je vais prendre ta misérable voix vu que tu adore parler …

Dehors, Nems arrivait enfin avec la grosse trousse de pharmacie qu'il avait voler avec difficulté à Bill. Il allait rentrer dans l'immeuble lorsqu'un énorme hurlement de peur se fit entendre, puis le silence. Il pâlit en se rendant compte que c'était la voix de Bboy qui avait retentit ainsi. Il grimpa les marches 4 par 4 pour arriver au dernier étage et ouvrit la porte avec violence. Il regarda Azenet sortir de la chambre, un air satisfait au visage. Le codeur le regarda puis s'en alla, lui disant simplement qu'il s'était venger et qu'il viendrait à la prochaine contrariété. Nems grimaça et se précipita vers la chambre. Son regard noisette tomba sur le corps immobile et couvert de sang du génie. Il remarqua en premier lieu la longue entaille au bras. Puis, la seconde main posé sur la gorge.

\- Oh merde…

En trois grande enjambée, le voilà aux côté de Bboy, le soignant et le rassurant. Le génie gémissait et pleurait, essayant de parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres tremblante. Nems se mordit les lèvres et utilisa une bonne dose de morphine pour endormir le blesser. Comme ça il pouvait le soigner… Il attrapa le désinfectant ainsi que des contons et commença sa lourde tache. Par chance, aucune plaie ne nécessitait de point de suture, pas même celle au niveau de la gorge. Il sursauta en entendant le tonnerre dehors. Un violent orage semblait s'être installer. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rentrer au domaine et Aze ne pourra pas revenir…

C'est à ce moment là que l'homme au costard comprit à quel point la situation avait dégénéré… Pourquoi avait-il accepter… ? Oui il aimait Bboy… Oui il le voulait pour lui ! Mais… Pas comme ça…

\- Je suis désolé Bib… J'voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Truth

Azenet courrait sous la pluie glacé de l'orage. Il avait un sentiment de satisfaction qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il entendait encore le hurlement de Bboy mourir à petit feu alors qu'il regardait le sang couler le long de l'entaille du cou. Bill allait s'en vouloir si jamais il apprenait pourquoi le codeur avait poser autant de question sur l'anatomie humaine. Ou pas, après tout, l'excuse qu'il avait sortie avait tellement gêné le plus âgé ~

Il entrait enfin au manoir et éternua de plus belle. Il frissonnait violemment de froid. Dans un soupire il retira ses chaussures et sursauta lorsqu'il grande serviette éponge l'enveloppa. Il redressa la tête et sourit doucement en voyant la bouille de son amant. Aypierre avait un regard rempli de culpabilité. Il s'en voulait de ce qui s'était passer alors qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Le leader avait eu peur quand l'autre était partie en claquant violemment la porte.

\- Je suis désolé Aze… Je te jure que c'est toi que j'aime…

\- Alors pourquoi c'est lui que t'as

\- Parce que je suis inquiet… Bboy reste un membre de notre team… Et avant, j'étais au téléphone avec DarkFuneral, il s'inquiète aussi. Que Bboy ne me donnes pas de nouvel, je veux bien, mais à Fufu… Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

Aïe. Voilà un détails que le codeur n'avait pas prévu. C'est vrai que Fufu et Bboy étaient très proche. Le métaleux était le confident, voir, le frère de cœur de Bboy. Il aurait du y penser avant. En soupirant, le codeur se blottit contre Aypierre. Il trouvera une solution plus tard. Là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son chéri et se réchauffer. Semblant lire ces pensées, le leader passa un bras sous les genoux et dans le dos d'Aze et le porte en style princesse. Princesse qui cria qu'il le lâche, qu'il pouvait marcher. Tout ceux qui était présent s'étaient mirent à rire devant la scène. Tout sauf les génies. Ils n'avaient plus d'envie de rire. L'absence et le manque de nouvelles les minaient terriblement. Ils en voulaient presque à Aypierre et à Azenet d'être autant heureux devant eux.

Fufu poussa un long soupire et regarda denouveau dehors, espérant voir le gilet familier de Bboy apparaître d'une minute à l'autre. Il entendit le vibreur familier de son portable contre le bois de la table basse et se jeta littéralement dessus. Fausse joie, c'était un appel de Nems. Il soupira et décrocha.

\- Ouais Nems ?

\- Fufu, Aze est rentré ? Demanda le troll, la voix hésitante.

\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Il est avec toi ?

\- Nan, Pierre l'a emmener en haut parce qu'il était tremper. Dude, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Y'a les autres avec toi ?

\- Ouais, tu veux que je mette le haut-parleur ?

\- Ouais, ça m'évitera de me répéter…

Qu'est-ce que le troll avait à avouer pour que sa voix tremble autant ?

[b]Du côté de Nems, quelque minutes avant l'arrivé d'Aze au manoir Patrick[/b]

Nems faisait les cents pas dans la chambre/cellule de Bboy, attendant que le génie se réveille. Il avait prit sa décision. Il allait tout avouer. La santé de Bboy était en jeu là, il ne voulait pas qu'au prochain pétage de câble, Azenet le tuerais. C'était trop risquer. Temps pis si le génie le déteste, temps pis si les autres le renie. Il prendrait le blâme ! Il avait retirer l'espèce de laisse et avait rhabiller le génie avec des vêtements chauds et surtout, il avait trouver une personne capable de recoudre le pull favori de son coeur. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir déchiqueter ainsi, par chance, la vieille dame avait pu le recoudre. Il leva la tête en voyant Bboy se redresser. Il ne fit aucun geste, aucun bruit, laissant le génie comprendre ce qui se passait. Il regardait attentivement chaque expression qui passait sur le visage blafard de Bboy. Il se rappelait. La panique le gagnait. Il essayait de parler, mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres.

Nems se mordit les lèvres et sortit de son sac plusieurs tablettes de chocolat ainsi qu'une thermos. Alertés par le bruit, le génie tourna la tête et recula précipitamment, craignant qu'on le blesse une nouvelle fois. Nems posa tout près du matelas et tendis une main, doucement, comme s'il voulait apprivoiser un animal sauvage, vers le génie. Il parlait doucement, il promettant qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal, qu'il allait appeler les autres pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Le regard que lui jetait le génie lui montra qu'il ne le croyait pas. Alors il sortit son portable et vérifia si l'orage n'avait pas couper le réseau. Par chance, il en avait encore ! Rapidement, il contacta le génie et mis également le haut-parleur pour que Bboy puisse les entendre. La voix de Fufu semblait calmer les craintes du génie blesser qui s'approcha doucement, regardant les tablettes de chocolat. D'un geste de la main, l'homme au costard lui fit signe de manger, ce que le corbeau ne se priva point.

\- C'est bon Nems, ils t'entendent.

\- Ok… Je… Je suis avec Bboy là. Il a grave besoin d'aide… J'ai fait le con ! Mais… Je vous jure que je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça !

\- Attend, calme toi Nems, on comprend que dalle ! Bboy est vraiment avec toi ?

\- Ouais, mais … Je sais pas ce qu'Azenet lui a fait, il n'arrive pas à parler !

\- Quoi ? Aze ?

Ah… C'était la voix de Pierre. Le duo entendait en brouhaha, mais dans les grandes lignes, ils comprirent qu'Azenet s'était endormi après une petite dispute avec le leader. Bboy avait soudainement pâli et Nems le remarqua bien vite. Il sortit de son sac un bloc note et un stylo qu'il gardaient toujours sur lui, au cas où il avait une idée de blague de merde à faire avec Harry et Souls. Il les tendit vers le blessé qui nota difficilement « Il va revenir me faire du mal hein… ? »

\- T'inquiètes Bib… Je te ferais partir avant qu'il revient…

\- Nems ?

\- Enfait… A chaque dispute avec Pierre, surtout ces deux derniers jours, Azenet déversait sa rage sur Bboy.

\- ET TU LE LAISSER FAIRE ?! Hurla Fufu

\- Il avait juré de jamais lever la main sur lui ! Je devais juste garder Bboy avec moi loin de Pierre !

\- Pourquoi Nems ?

\- Parce que… Parce que j'étais jaloux ! Parce que Bboy n'avais des yeux que pour Pierre !

Bboy regarda avec surprise le troll. Il se sentait mal… Mal pour l'homme au masque. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que ce dernier avait ce genre de sentiments à son égard. Il baissa la tête. La culpabilité le rongeait petit à petit. Tout les malheurs qu'il avait provoquer, juste parce qu'il aimait une personne qui en aimait un autre. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les larmes dévalaient à nouveau ses joues pâle. Il n'écoutait plus la conversation, il ne mangeait plus. Il voulait disparaître une bonne fois pour toute. Il se leva silencieusement et sortit de la pièce. Il se sentait si dégoûtant, si égoïste. Ses pas le conduisaient vers un endroit random, ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus sombres, plus … Glauque. Il allait en finir et emporter avec lui tout les problèmes qu'il causait.

Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Darkness

\- Il est parti !

\- Calme toi Nems ! On va le retrouver ! Je m'occupe de garder Aze occuper, vous vous allez le chercher et le ramenez au manoir !

L'ordre de mission a été donner.  
Rapidement tout le monde, à part le couple, fut dehors à la recherche du génie. Ils avaient tous peur que le disparu face une bêtise. Ils parcouraient la ville de part en part, appelant d'autres amis pour qu'ils viennent les aider comme Loupio, Ika ou même Nasgolito, appelé en renfort par Nems. Bientôt ce fut une cinquantaine de personnes qui vinrent en renforts. Aypierre prenait des nouvelles toutes les demi-heures, gardant Azenet dans l'ignorance la plus total. Il ne voulait pas que son amant est le temps de préparer ne serait-ce qu'une excuse à deux balles pour s'en sortir. Dire qu'il avait placer tant de confiance en son amant, à tord. Il savait pas encore comment réagir au réveil de son… Pouvait-il encore le considéré comme étant son amant ?

\- Pierre… ?  
\- Ah ! Enfin réveiller ? Tu m'as fait une sacrée frousse quand même a tousser comme ça !

Azenet était emmitoufler dans des grosses couvertures, les joues rougies par une grosse fièvre. Il toussait encore un peu, mais c'était nettement moins violent que quand il est aller dormir. Pierre soupira et l'aida à se redresser et lui passa un médicament. 

\- C'est calme.

\- Les tardos sont aller faire la tournée des bars pour remonter le moral à Fufu et Jiji.

\- Ah… J'espère que Bboy va leurs donner des nouvelles… C'est moche pour eux.

Pierre serra doucement les dents, sans que le codeur se rende compte. Finalement, le couple sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, une voix connue par le leader résonna au pallier. C'était Ika. Il avait retrouver le génie. Pierre fit signe à Aze de rester allongé et alla rejoindre son ami. Il pâlit. Bboy était pâle, tremblant de plus belle. 

\- Merde !  
\- J'suis arriver à temps… Il allait se balancer sous un train ! Fit Ika en posant le génie sur le canapé  
\- Doucement mec, Aze est réveillé…

\- Ok… J'ai prévenu le reste, ils sont en route.

Le leader lui fit signe de monter à la salle de bain pour chercher des serviettes et des bandages propres. Il s'agenouilla devant le génie qui semblait fuir son regard. Le leader eu un pincement au coeur en voyant les larmes couler le long des joues blafard de l'homme devant lui. Il posa doucement une main sur une des joues, récoltant les perles cristallines aux goûts salé dans le creux de sa main. Il recula doucement sa main en sentant le jeune homme se tendre. Bboy le regardait, angoisser. Qu'est-ce que le leader allait lui faire ? Allait-il aussi le frapper ? Lui prendre autre chose de précieux ? Ses interrogations s'échappèrent lorsqu'il vit Aypierre lécher la paume de sa main, celle qui contenait les larmes.

« Salé »

C'est ce que pensait le leader alors que son regard azuré se posa sur celui noir et terne de Bboy. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur la joue où il avait précédemment poser sa main, un peu sous l'œil, recueillant ainsi les larmes à la sources. Bboy s'était tendu de peur, mais qui fut rapidement remplacer par la surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi buvait-il ses larmes. Pourquoi…. ? Doucement, le flux de larmes se stoppa, faisant reculer le leader. Ce dernier reposa à nouveau son regard sur l'homme brisé en face de lui. Le corbeau avait les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux encore remplie d'eau qui ne pouvait couler à nouveau. Doucement, leurs mains se trouvèrent, leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent, dans un geste de réconfort. Une promesse silencieuse que le cauchemars était fini.

Ika arriva avec une grande serviette éponge et la posa lentement sur les épaules tremblante du génie. Le jeune homme avait assister à toute la scène, mais il n'avait pas voulu brisé le moment. De son point de vue, c'était… Quelque chose de magique, de … Il ne pouvait mettre un mot sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée, où les autres arrivèrent avec la boule dans la gorge. Les premiers à se ruer au salon fut les frérot de Bboy. Fufu n'en perdit pas une miette et avait prit son petit Bboy contre lui, le serrant contre son torse en chialant. Jiji aussi pleurait. Ils relâchaient enfin la pression. Le brouhaha qui retentit alors attira la curiosité d'Azenet. Le codeur se leva, gardant la couverture sur les épaules et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la source de tout ce boucan.

Que dire de sa surprise en voyant Nems et les autres aussi tremper. Ils n'avaient pas prit de parapluie en sortant ? Bizarre. Son regard s'écarquilla lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'oeil le pull gris d'un génie en particulier. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Nems devait le garder loin du manoir !

\- Surpris de voir ton souffre douleur ici Aze ?

Le sus-nommé sursauta à la voix froide de son amant. Il redressa la tête vers lui et croisa les orbes remplie de colère de Pierre. Pourquoi ? Etait-il… ? Est-ce qu'il avait rater et n'avait pas prit la voix de Bboy ? Le génie avait réussi à les prévenir ? La peur se lisait dans les yeux du châtain. Il voulu reculer, mais, Loupio et Nasgo, qui avaient accompagné Nems, l'empêchait de faire marche arrière. Vite, trouve une excuse… Voilà ce qu'il pensait.

\- Fini les mensonges Azenet. Nems nous a parler d'une partie de ce qui se passait. Fit Bill, lui portant un regard déçu.  
\- J'ai rien fait…

\- Ne me prend pas pour un con ! J'aurais du me douter que tes questions sur l'anatomie étaient bizarre ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'es pu faire ça à ton ami !

\- UN AMI N'ESSAYERAI PAS DE VOUS PRENDRE VOTRE PETIT AMI ! Hurla le codeur les larmes aux yeux.

\- Explique toi.  
\- C'est de sa faute… Tout … Il m'humiliais ! Encore et toujours !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues rouges de maladie du codeur. Oui, tout était de la faute de Bboy. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tout simplement tuer ? Ah oui… Parce qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas un tueur. Il regarda le sol, ne supportant plus de voir les regard haineux des autres. Pourquoi s'était lui qu'ils regardaient comme ça ? Pourquoi personnes ne le comprenait ? Il sursauta en sentant deux bras l'entourer. Il fut surpris de voir Pierre toujours à la même place, mais le visage tout aussi surprit. Si ce n'était pas Aypierre… Alors qui le prenait dans ces bras ? Il tourna le regard et vit des épis noir et un tissu gris. Bboy.

\- P-pourquoi… ? Je… JE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIE ! LACHE MOI ! LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! POURQUOI TU CONTINU ?! POURQUOI TU T'AMUSE A ME RABAISSER ?!

Pierre réagit rapidement, ainsi que Fukano. Le premier attrapa Bboy et l'éloigna alors que l'arcanin s'occupait d'immobiliser Aze. Ce dernier semblait en pleine crise d'hystérie. Le remord se fit de plus intense chez Bboy que chez les autres. Personnes n'avaient noté la détresse chez le codeur qui s'était enfoncer de plus en plus dans les ténèbres de son coeur.

Et ces ténèbres avaient atteint le génie plus fragile que le codeur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Melody

Azenet se débattait toujours, hurlant de plus en plus alors que les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues de plus en plus rouge. Sa crise était d'une violence que nul ne pouvaient se douter. Pierre se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Que devait-il faire ? S'occuper de Bboy ou d'Aze ? Il se sentit légèrement pousser vers le codeur et il tourna la tête pour savoir qui avait fait le choix à sa place. Bboy. Son regard l'implorer d'aider le jeune membres des Patricks, de le sauver lui. Pierre soupira et alla vers son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Dire que toute cette histoire était de sa faute à lui… Parce qu'Azenet avait peur de le perdre, parce que Nems était jaloux que Bboy lui portait. Doucement, sa main passa dans le dos du codeur, les doigts glissaient le long de sa colonne dans un geste apaisant alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles douce aux creux de l'oreille. Doucement, le codeur se calma, ses mains agrippant le chandail de son amant dans un geste désespéré. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Il avait peur… Non, il était tétanisé. Sa voix tremblante ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait peur d'être seul, qu'il voulait juste faire peur à Bboy.

Le sus-nommé regardait la scène d'un œil terne. Il avait bien comprit qu'il ne verrait jamais ces sentiments être retourner. Aypierre tenait beaucoup trop à Azenet. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue, retirant les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau librement. Il tourna la tête et vit Nems. L'homme au masque avait un air coupable au visage et pointa les autres génies, un geste silencieux pour lui dire qu'il les avaient eux, qu'il pouvait se reconstruire et trouver un nouveau départ. Le regard brun du troll était emplie de tristesse et de remord, ainsi que d'amour. Un amour trop longtemps mis sous silence, mais qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait dire après toute les horreurs qu'il avait commit ou qu'il avait laisser commettre. Il regarda Bill et les génie emmener le corbeau dans l'espace infirmerie, priant inconsciemment pour que le médecin/scientifique parvienne à rendre la voix à Bboy.

\- Aypierre… Faut les emmener aux flics.  
\- Je sais As2…

Ah… Nems s'en doutait. Après tout, il avait séquestré, violé, battue Bboy et Azenet l'avait torturer et presque tuer. Ils allaient en prendre pour leurs gardes, mais ils l'avaient chercher. Aucun des deux coupables ne cherchaient à fuir la sentence qui allait tomber. Ils s'y étaient résigner. Avant d'être emmener, Nems fit promettre à Pierre de prendre bien soin de Bboy et de l'aider à se reconstruire… Quitte à l'aimer à son tour.

Au retour au manoir, Aypierre s'était enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Comment une jalousie pouvait changer à ce point une personne ? Il soupira longuement et attrapa son portable ainsi que ses écouteurs. Il alla dans sa playlist et la mit en route. Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres alors que la musique d'introduction résonnait dans ses oreilles.

 _« My heart weight minimum a ton  
An army's feet pounding on my head  
Maybe I'll wake up one day to notice  
That all my life was just a dream... »_

Il aimait particulièrement cette chanson. Elle était mélancolique, mais tellement belle. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il continua de fredonner la douce et lugubre mélodie. Il repensa à la scène qu'y s'était produite un peu plus tôt entre lui et Bboy. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, c'était un réflexe, un instinct. Quelque chose au fond de lui l'avait pousser à poser ses lèvres au coin de l'oeil du jeune homme et de boire ses larmes. Bizarrement, c'était comme dans la chanson qu'il écoutait actuellement. La même détresse, le même geste de douceur. Il sursauta en sentant une main secouer son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Jiraya devant lui. Le génie lui fit signe que le repas était prêt et qu'ils l'attendaient pour manger. Gêné, le leader se redressa et suivit le jeune homme dans la salle à manger. Effectivement, tout le monde semblait l'attendre, même Bboy qui avait été placé à ses côtés. Le repas se passa dans un silence lourd et mal à l'aise. Bboy ne touchait à peine à son assiette, toussant à chaque boucher. Bill lui frotta doucement le dos, lui donnant une tasse de lait chaud avec du miel, lui promettant que ça apaiserait sa gorge. Incertain, le génie but le contenu de la tasse dans une grimace. Il n'aimait pas le lait, vraiment, mais la douceur du miel se fit bien sentir. Il remercia l'homme à la peau verte d'un signe de la tête.

Quelque heures plus tard, Aypierre alla voir son ami dans son labo. Le scientifique semblait travailler sur une potion.

\- Qu'est-ce que lui a fait Aze ? Demanda le leader, la voix basse et déchiré.  
\- Ah Pierre… ! Tu veux vraiment savoir … ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît Bill…

\- Bon… Azenet a grandement abîmer les cordes vocal de Bboy, le rendant muet. Je travaille déjà sur une potion pour essayer de soigner ça. Et puis, ça ne semble pas aussi grave que je ne le pensais, il peut guérir tout seul aussi, mais le traumatisme va sûrement le garder sans voix pendant une longue période après sa guérison.

Le leader serra les poings. Pauvre Bboy. Tout ça à cause de lui et de son incapacité à voir les problèmes quand il y en a. Quel piètre leader qu'il fait. Il remercia Bill pour son honnête et alla voir les génies discrètement. Il entendait la voix de Fufu et de Jiji qui résonnaient dans tout le couloir. Ils s'étaient lancer dans un concours de blagues, sûrement pour rendre le sourire au corbeau ? Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre des génies qui était grande ouverte. Il s'adossa contre l'embrasure de la porte et les regarda. Fufu et Jiji entouraient Bboy, essayant de lui arracher un sourire, en vain. Le leader eu soudainement une idée. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il y avait Nasgo, Loupio et Ika.

\- Ika !

\- Ouaip ?

\- Je peux te demander un service ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu joue toujours du piano ?

\- Heu ouais ?

\- Tu peux nous jouer deux trois truc, je pense que ça serait bien pour détendre un peu l'ambiance.

Ika hacha la tête, comprenant l'idée du leader. Il alla demander à Zerator s'il pouvait lui emprunter son piano. Le jeune homme l'aida à s'installer au salon et a emménager la pièce pour que tous puisse écouter le jeune homme. Autant dire, Ika était plutôt mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais jouer devant autant de monde ! Mais un coup d'oeil vers le blesser lui fit prendre une grande inspiration et dans une longue expiration, ses doigts commencer à se mouvoir sur le touche. La mélodie se mit à résonner d'abord timidement dans la pièce. Tous écoutaient le musicien dans un silence religieux. Petit à petit, Ika prit plus confiance en lui et cela se faisait ressentir dans la mélodie qui résonnait de plus en plus forte, plus envoûtante, un sourire commençait à étirer les lèvres de certains habitant du domaine. Notamment celle de Bboy. Il ne connaissait pas d'où venait la mélodie, mais il adorait. C'était apaisant ! Il ferma les yeux pour ce laisser emporter par le son du piano, oubliant tout ce qui l'avait fait souffrir jusqu'à maintenant. Il était partie loin. Loin de toute souffrance, dans un coin où tout allait bien. Puis la mélodie s'arrêta. Ika avait fini de jouer. Il anticipait la réaction des autres. Un claquement retentit dans le silence. Le musicien tourna la tête et vit que c'était le blesser qui applaudissait du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré son poignet blesser. Il fut rapidement suivit par les autres. Un sourire gêné étira les lèvres d'Ika alors que Zera passa un bras autour de ses épaules, beuglant qu'ils devaient faire des duo et que Jiraya devait jouer avec eux !

Comme quoi, il suffit des fois d'une mélodie pour réparer des cœurs blessés?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : End ? 

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulé depuis. Bboy se remettait petit à petit de ses blessures, soutenu par les autres habitants du manoir. Malheureusement, comme Bill l'avait prédit, le génie n'avait plus produit un mot. Ses cordes vocal s'étaient soigner, mais le traumatisme le gardait muet. Alors le leader prit sur lui et proposa aux génies et aux autres d'apprendre le langage des signes pour facilité la discussion entre eux.

Évidemment, Bboy avait refusé, grimaçant et semblant hurler comme quoi il n'était pas faible, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié. Son état psychologique inquiétait de plus en plus le leader et ses amis. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, descendait de moins en moins pour manger.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que Pierre eu marre. Il prit un plateau où il posa une assiette bien remplie ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et une petite bouteille de jus de fruit et monta à la chambre du génie. Bboy ne voulait pas d'aide de manière douce, alors il allait utiliser la manière forte. Il ouvrit, ou défonça, à bon vous semble, la porte de la chambre d'un violent coup de pied, faisant sursauter l'habitant de la pièce. Le redstoner posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'avança d'un pas colérique vers le corbeau qui s'était réfugier dans un coin de la pièce en tremblant. Il l'attrapa par le col et le tira vers le lit pour l'y balancer. 

\- TU COMMENCES A FAIRE RÉELLEMENT CHIER BBOY ! Cria Aypierre. TU TE REND COMPTE UN PEU DE L'INQUIÉTUDE QUE TU CRÉER AUTOUR DE TOI ?! NON MONSIEUR EST TROP ÉGOÏSTE !

Bboy avait reculer de peur face à l'éclat de voix du leader. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami aussi en colère. En tremblant, ses mains bougèrent, faisant un signe. Aypierre se calma directement, lui demandant de le refaire.

« Pardon »

Le génie continuait de signer « pardon » pendant que les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Oui, le génie avait, finalement, apprit le langage des signes. Le leader soupira et prit le corbeau dans ses bras, le berçant et lui chuchotant de douces paroles aux creux de l'oreille. Ça l'avait plus fait chier qu'autre choses de gueuler ainsi sur le génie, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix pour le faire enfin sortir de sa bulle. Doucement, il se détacha de lui et lui posa le plateau sur les jambes, lui intimidant du regard de manger. Le génie baissa honteusement la tête et obéissait à l'ordre silencieux. Il mangeait lentement, pour éviter de se rendre malade. Il regarda du coin de l'œil le leader qui semblait dans ses pensées. « Il doit sûrement pensé à Aze » se disait-il. Cette pensée arracha un douloureux pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas réussi a oublier ses sentiments pour l'homme aux yeux bleu lagon. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, sa main avait attraper la manche de son ami, l'arrachant de ses pensées. Le regard bleu plongea dans celui noir de l'autre.

Pierre y pouvait voir la détresse de son ami, mais une autre émotion, comme de … L'amour ? « Ne soit pas ridicule Pierre, il t'aime pas... » disait sa tête, mais son cœur ne pouvait espérer. Doucement, leurs visage se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Les lèvres se frôlèrent timidement une première fois. Pierre recula un peu pour observer la réaction du jeune homme en face de lui. Allait-il le repousser ? Allait-il prendre peur ? Temps de question qui l'angoisser, mais tout s'effaça lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du génie sur les siennes. Un baiser plus féroce, plus désespérer. Un vrai appel au secours. Les bras du plus grand trouva rapidement leurs place autour des hanches du plus jeune, qui plaçait ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux. Les lèvres se séparèrent que pour laisser le temps à leurs propriétaires de reprendre leurs souffles avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois. Ce manège dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Un sourire étirait les lèvres du leader. Doucement, il recula et signa presque avec tendresse les trois mots qui allait sortir le génie de l'enfer dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Le génie éclata en sanglot en voyant ce que le plus vieux lui signait. Maladroitement, ses mains tremblantes refit le même signe. C'était réciproque.

Le lendemain, les autres habitants furent soulagé de voir le corbeau installer avec eux pour le petit-déjeuner. Il était encore incertains dans ses geste et craignait les réactions trop excessifs, mais dans l'ensemble, il semblait aller mieux. Fukano et Fufu lancèrent un regard vers le leader, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il avait fait. Un sourire mystérieux leur répondit. Pierre détourna le regard lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer la manche. Bboy signa doucement quelque chose, incertains et butant sur certains « mots » du langage des signes.

\- T'es sur Bboy ? Demanda le leader, auquel le génie hocha la tête. Ok. Bon les gars… J'ai une annonce à vous faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pierroux ? Demanda l'ananas de service.  
\- Bboy et moi sortons ensemble.

\- ENFIN ! Crièrent certains.

Parce que oui. Tous n'étaient pas aussi aveugle que les autres. L'argent se distribuaient parmis les quelques personnes qui n'était pas surpris. Rapidement, la raison fit rire tout le monde : certains avait parier sur quand ils allaient se mettre ensemble.

Les mois passaient doucement, le couple filait le parfait amour, vivant toujours avec les autres au domaines Patrick. Puis les années passèrent et Nems fut sortit de prison. Il avait prit nettement moins qu'Azenet car il avait finalement porté secours au génie et s'était reconnu coupable de lui-même. Ce fut grâce à Bboy que l'homme au masque troll a pu revenir au domaine. En échange, il était au service du génie et des autres. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. En prison, il avait fini par oublier l'amour qu'il portait au génie, enfin, ses sentiments était passer à de l'amour à une affection fraternel. Azenet cependant avait plus cher et était rester en prison pour les 15 autres prochaines années. Il recevait des visites de temps en temps de ces amis. La plus surprenante fut celle de Bboy, accompagné par Pierre qui servait juste d'interprète. Le codeur ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait vu ou resentit. Pierre et Bboy ensemble, sa haine renaissante puis l'incompréhension et la douleur. Le regard que le génie avait lancer sur lui. Pas de dégoût, ni de peur, ni de haine. Juste… De la tristesse. Le génie était triste pour lui. Et il n'avait signer que trois mots que Pierre traduisait rapidement, voulant couper court à cette visite.

« Je te pardonne. »


End file.
